Streaming
by Istri Sah Winwin
Summary: Jaehyun itu tukang modus! [ NCT / JaeYong / slight!YuTen / seme!jaehyun uke!taeyong / NCT 127 / NCT U / SMROOKIES / Jung Jaehyun / Lee Taeyong / FICLET]
1. Chapter 1

**STREAMING**

 **Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong**

 **slight!YuTen**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warnings : OOC | boyslove | Ficlet | Yaoi**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

"Jam empat sore, dirumahku"

"Oke, mungkin aku akan telat sekitar lima belas menit?"

"Tidak masalah"

* * *

Taeyong mengetuk pintu rumah itu, dilihatnya tiga pasang sepatu sudah berjejer dengan rapi ditempat sepatu tanda teman-teman sekelompok nya sudah hadir semua termasuk si pemilik rumah, "Jaehyunie?" teriak taeyong dari luar.

Jaehyun -orang yang dipanggil taeyong- langsung keluar begitu mendengar teriakkan taeyong dari dalam.

"Aku kira kau tidak jadi datang" kata jaehyun sambil menyisir rambutnya yang agak berantakan

Taeyong tersenyum malu menyadari keterlambatan nya selama setengah jam, dua kali dari janji telat nya , "Maaf, aku ketiduran"

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk maklum lalu menyuruh taeyong untuk masuk.

Pemandangan pertama yang taeyong lihat adalah ketiga manusia dengan seragam sekolah sedang sibuk dengan game di _handphone_ mereka masing-masing. Taeyong berjalan kearah mereka dan berkacak pinggang.

"Jadi selama setengah jam yang lalu hingga sekarang kalian belum menyelesaikan apa-apa?"

Tiga manusia yang tadinya sibuk bermain game kini menatap taeyong takut, masalahnya taeyong garang kalau ngamuk.

"Ehm, kami sudah menyiapkan ide"

Taeyong menaikkan satu alisnya, "Lalu?"

Ketiga manusia itu -johnny,yuta,doyoung- saling menatap satu sama lain lalu menggunakan gestur bibir untuk saling berbicara agar sang ketua -taeyong- tidak mendengar percakapan tak bermutu mereka.

Taeyong memutar badan nya, "Jae, kau tidak urus mereka?"

Jaehyun mengedikkan bahunya seakan tak peduli membuat taeyong mendengus kesal.

"Aku akan membuat naskah nya, sekarang terserah kalian mau bagaimana" kata taeyong lalu meninggalkan ketiga manusia tak tahu diri itu.

"Jaehyun, wifi nya tidak terhubung" oceh taeyong dengan jari tangan nya yang lihai mengetik naskah drama kelompok mereka

"Ya sudah dikamarku saja" ajak jaehyun

* * *

Hanya ada taeyong dan jaehyun, dikamar jaehyun. Buruk? Tidak. Jaehyun sudah terbiasa mengajak taeyong ke kamarnya, bukan untuk yang aneh-aneh tapi untuk mengerjakan berbagai tugas sekolah mereka lagipula jaehyun sudah memiliki kekasih. Jaehyun adalah mentor taeyong jadi tidak aneh kalau dalam seminggu bisa-bisa taeyong datang sebanyak empat kali kerumahnya untuk belajar.

"Sudah"

Mata jaehyun membulat, terkejut.

"Serius? Coba aku lihat"

Jaehyun melihat-lihat naskah yang dibuat taeyong. Benar, naskah nya sudah selesai dan alur cerita nya benar-benar menarik menurut jaehyun, kalau soal linguistik taeyong memang lah jagoan nya. Setau jaehyun, taeyong pernah mendapatkan juara satu dalam kontes membuat puisi di sekolah, hebat sekali.

"Lalu sekarang kita harus melakukan apa?" tanya taeyong

Jaehyun tampak berpikir kemudian menjentikkan jarinya ketika mendapatkan ide cemerlang.

"Bagaimana kalau streaming?"

Taeyong menimbang-nimbang saran jaehyun. Tidak buruk juga.

"Oke, film apa?"

"Horror"

"Tidak, lebih baik aku tidak ikut streaming denganmu"

"Oh ayolah yongie, kan ada aku?"

Jaehyun membuat wajahnya jadi semelas mungkin agar taeyong iba.

"Tidak"

"Please?"

Kini jaehyun menggucang lengan taeyong dengan pelan membuat taeyong jengah.

"Ti—"

"PLEASE YONGIEEEE"

Taeyong menutup kedua telinga nya, "Aku bisa tuli mendengarmu teriak seperti itu, bodoh!", tayeong menjitak kepala jaehyun

.

.

"ASTAGA JAEHYUN, KENAPA KEPALANYA DIHANTAM PALU BESAR SEPERTI ITU"

Taeyong dengan reflek meringsut kedalam dekapan jaehyun saking takutnya, sekarang pukul lima sore dan langit masih sedikit terang, tapi taeyong ketakutan, memang alay sekali, dasar penakut.

Jaehyun yang mendapatkan kesempatan emas pun mengelus pundak taeyong berlagak menenangkan pria dalam dekapan nya.

Jaehyun memang rajanya modus, siapapun ia modusi sampai mampus, namun sialnya hanya taeyong yang dimodusi sampai begini. Padahal jaehyun sudah punya kekasih. Pernah waktu itu saat di kelas, jaehyun mengelus-elus tangan taeyong selama jam pelajaran dan tentu saja hal itu membuat jantung taeyong tak sehat.

Taeyong pun juga tahu kalau jaehyun memiliki kekasih yang berada dikelas sebelah, namun apa daya taeyong yang manusia biasa, taeyong juga bisa baper, dan akhirnya jatuh hati dengan pemuda Jung itu. Dan kebetulan sekali taeyong senang dimodusi jaehyun.

Setelah taeyong kembali ke posisi awalnya, jaehyun mengambil satu tortilla chips yang ada digenggaman taeyong kemudian mengarahkan tortilla itu ke mulut taeyong, modus lagi.

* * *

Diluar kamar, johnny-yuta-dan doyoung menyaksikan sinetron picisan yang berlangsung di kamar jaehyun, yuta dan doyoung paling heboh kalau soal jaeyong, ya jaeyong. Nama ship nya jaehyun dan taeyong, buatan doyoung dan yuta, hebat sekali. Sesekali mereka menjambak rambut johnny saking gemasnya melihat adegan jaeyong kesayangan mereka.

"Astaga mereka menggemaskan sekali"

"Ssssh doyoung jangan berisik!"

Doyoung menjitak kepala yuta, "kau juga tadi berisik bodoh"

Johnny hanya pasrah dihimpit kedua pria gila itu.

"Jaehyunieee"

Doyoung dan yuta membelalakkan matanya, merasa familiar dengan suara itu mereka pun langsung berlari keluar dan melihat musuh bebuyutan mereka.

Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.

Ten.

Sepuluh.

Cabe Bangkok.

Cabe Thailand.

Musuh bebuyutan Doyoung dan Yuta.

Doyoung dan yuta ingin sekali menjambak rambut johnny akibat melihat wajah sang cabe yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah jaehyun.

"Ada urusan apa kau kesini, chittaphon" ucap doyoung dan yuta secara bersamaan dan jangan lupa tatapan garang mereka

Ten memasang wajah polosnya, doyoung dan yuta hampir muntah.

"Aku kesini untuk menemui jaehyun"

"Tidak ada jaehyun disini"

Johnny menautkan kedua alisnya, "Loh? Jaehyun bukannya ada di kam—", yuta dengan segera membekap mulut ember milik johnny, sudah diduga.

Ten terkekeh kecil, "Iya aku tahu jaehyun pasti ada di dalam, mana mungkin kan kalian kesini tapi tidak ada jaehyun?", cerdas sekali Ten.

Johnny meringis begitu mendapatkan cubitan dari doyoung di pinggang nya.

"Jaehyunnie?" teriak ten, lagi.

"Kami bertanya, memangnya apa urusanmu kesini"

Ten tersenyum kecil, "Aku hanya merindukan jaehyun ku, memang tidak boleh?"

Doyoung dan yuta merutuki diri mereka masing-masing, lupa tentang fakta bahwa si cabe bangkok itu adalah kekasih Jung Jaehyun.

Ten menerobos masuk dan pas sekali jaehyun baru saja keluar dari kamarnya serta taeyong yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Baby? Ada apa?" Jaehyun menghampiri kekasihnya kemudian mendaratkan kecupan ringan pada pipi kanan Ten.

Taeyong menekuk wajahnya begitu melihat adegan tak berprikemanusiaan itu.

"Aku lihat di instagram story nya doyoung dan yuta kalau mereka ada disini, jadi aku kesini saja", ten bermanja-manja di lengan kekar milik jaehyun yang sebelumnya melingkar sempurna di bahu taeyong saat streaming tadi.

Doyoung dan yuta menatap taeyong dengan iba, mereka tahu betul bagaimana perasaan taeyong saat itu.

* * *

Taeyong menundukkan wajahnya ketika lagi-lagi mendapatkan adegan romantis jaehyun dengan ten. Jaehyun mengecup bibir ten tepat didepan taeyong, dan itu cukup membuat taeyong merasa dihujam palu besar seperti yang ia tonton di film tadi.

"Taeyong, aku yakin kau kuat" bisik doyoung sok dramatis

Taeyong memutar matanya kesal lalu mendorong doyoung pelan, "diamlah, kelinci", doyoung pun mundur karena wajah taeyong sudah mulai garang

Semenjak ten datang, jaehyun seakan-akan lupa dengan keberadaan taeyong. Taeyong ingin sekali meghujat si pria thailand itu dengan kata-kata kasarnya. Padahal doyoung dan yuta sudah berusaha untuk menciptakan jarak diantara ten dan jaehyun, tapi tetap saja cabe itu bergelayut manja di lengan jaehyun.

Doyoung dan yuta tak habis pikir kenapa jaehyun mau dengan uke se-manja ten, lebih baik dengan taeyong bukan? Tsundere begitu tetap menggemaskan tanpa dibuat-buat.

"Aku pulang", taeyong menarik tas nya kemudian melangkah keluar tanpa peduli dengan teman-teman nya yang lain, taeyong sudah sangat panas di dalam sana.

Jaehyun menautkan kedua alisnya kemudian bertanya kepada johnny-yuta-dan doyoung, "Taeyong kenapa?"

"Pikir saja sendiri, Jung" kata yuta lalu menyusul taeyong

"Aku juga pulang" sambung doyoung

"Johnny?"

Johnny tersentak, "Eh i-iya?"

Jaehyun menghela nafasnya, "Kau tidak ikut pulang? Mereka sudah ikut pulang duluan tuh dengan taeyong"

"Pulang?"

Jaehyun mengangguk, "Iya"

"Oh, dadah aku pulang dulu" kemudian johnny menyusul ketiga teman nya itu.

Jaehyun sebenarnya tahu kalau taeyong cemburu. Ia menyeringai kemudian tertawa pelan, "Sepertinya kita berhasil".

Ten menggeser duduknya, "Iya memang berhasil bodoh, sudah sejak lama bahkan"

"Bayar ciuman itu dengan ramyun aku tidak mau tahu" lanjut ten

"Iya-iya"

"Setelah itu aku tidak mau lagi jadi bahan sinetron mu, lebih baik kau langsung saja dapatkan si Lee itu"

"Tapi apa taeyong benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"Kalu ia tidak menyukaimu, tidak mungkin wajahnya semerah itu saat kau mengecup bibirku tadi, Jung. Lee Taeyong cemburu"

Jaehyun mengangguk, "Benar ya, oke terimakasih bantuan nya Chittaphon"

"Tapi ingat janjimu, Jung"

Jaehyun melongo bingung, "Apa?"

"Bantu aku mendekati yuta, Kau lihat kan bagaimana dia tak menyukaiku?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Chittaphon. Dia hanya merasa bahwa taeyong yang notabene sahabatnya itu merasa terancam akibat keberadaanmu disekitarku"

"Maka dari itu selesaikan acara pacar pura-pura ini!"

"Tenang saja, besok aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada si Lee itu"

"Bagus kalau begitu"

"Terimakasih banyak, Sepuluh!"

"Yak! Aku ten, bukan sepuluh!"

 **GAJADI FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream**

 **Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong**

 **and other cast**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warnings : OOC | absurd | yaoi | boyslove**

 **DLDR!**

 **btw ini ngetiknya waktu lagi mabok soal matematika**

 **jadinya absurd dah, sumpah.**

* * *

Taeyong menetralkan nafas nya, keringat bercucuran deras dari pelipis nya hingga dagu.

"Astaga mimpi apa aku barusan?", Taeyong membuang selimut yang membungkus tubuh nya ke sembarang arah

"KYA KENAPA INI" taeyong langsung merangkak kebawah mencari selimut nya yang sempat ia buang tadi kemudian membungkus dirinya lagi, lampu kamarnya tiba-tiba saja mati.

Jantung taeyong dugun-dugun tak karuan, kalau dugun-dugun nya yang seperti ini taeyong juga tidak mau, tak akan pernah mau. Taeyong kira dugun-dugun karena bermimpi hantu itu lebih sehat daripada dugun-dugun melihat wajah tampan nya jaehyun, tapi tidak. Ternyata lebih tidak sehat dugun-dugun seperti ini, sialan.

Dalam hati taeyong menghujat jaehyun dengan koleksi kata-kata kasarnya, kalau pria itu tidak mengajak nya streaming tadi sore mungkin malam ini taeyong bisa tidur dengan damai. Bukan nya malah bermimpi dikejar-kejar hantu yang menggenggam palu besar.

Sebisa mungkin taeyong mengabaikan mimpi seram nya itu dan kembali tidur, namun tetap saja cara itu tidak ampuh, hantu itu terus mengiang-ngiang di otaknya hingga pukul lima pagi, betapa mengenaskan.

* * *

Yuta mengernyit heran ketika mendapati taeyong memasuki kelas dengan wajah nya yang sungguh lebih buruk dari mimi peri, yuta tidak bohong. Kemudia yuta menghampiri taeyong dengan terburu-buru.

"Wow, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?"

Taeyong tidak menggubris pertanyaan yuta, taeyong hanya melewati yuta dengan seenak jidatnya yang membuat yuta menggeram pelan.

"Taeyong, aku ber—"

Taeyong melempar sepatu nya ke arah yuta dan tepat sekali mengenai kening si Jepang itu.

"—tanya", yuta memungut sepatu taeyong yang tergeletak di lantai dan menghampiri meja taeyong yang berada di belakang meja nya dengan johnny.

Yuta mengembalikan sepatu taeyong, "bahkan kau belum memakai sepatumu?"

"Aku tidak sempat yuta" ujar taeyong seadanya, karena memang betul begitu, saat dirumah tadi taeyong hanya memiliki waktu sekitar lima belas menit untuk sampai tepat waktu disekolahnya, lima menit untuk menunggu bus, dan sepuluh menitnya untuk perjalanan kemari. Dan sialnya, guru pada jam pelajaran pertama mereka ternyata absen mengajar hari ini, author turut berduka cita untuk taeyong.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pemalas begitu?"

"Aku tidak malas, sialan. Aku hanya telat bangun"

"Telat? Yah aku rasa kosakata itu tak jauh-jauh dari malas"

Taeyong yang temperamental itu langsung menjitak kepala yuta, "aku tak butuh ocehanmu" kata taeyong

"Hey, yongie!" pekik doyoung langsung berlari ke meja teman kesayagan nya itu

"Halo, kelinci" jawab taeyong dengan malas

Sedangkan johnny berada dibelakang doyoung, melambaikan tangan nya pada taeyong yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum tak tulus taeyong. Mood taeyong hari ini sedang buruk, jadi lebih baik tidak mencari-cari masalah dengan nya.

"Tae, mata pandamu kembali.."

Taeyong hanya bisa menghela nafas kemudian menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya semalam.

* * *

"Jaehyun, cepat!"

Ten menarik dasi jaehyun tak karuan, ten tidak sabar.

"Hei aku tercekik, ten"

Kemudian ten melepaskan tarikan nya pada dasi jaehyun dan mengucapkan maaf diselingi kekehan manisnya, jangan salah kalian, cabe cabe begitu ten memang manis walau kadang dibuat-buat sih.

"Cepat jaehyun! Dua puluh menit lagi istirahat kita selesai"

"Iya ten, aku tahu"

Jaehyun dengan bangga melangkahkan kaki nya di koridor, para siswi berteriak tak karuan melihat jaehyun yang sedang tebar pesona itu, dan tak lupa pengikut nya yang setia mengikuti jaehyun dari belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ten.

Oh hari ini jangan lupa sertakan Winwin dan Kun, teman satu komplotan jaehyun.

ICIKIWIR.

Itu lah nama komplotan jaehyun, komplotan yang begitu dikagum kagumi oleh mahkluk seantero sekolah, komplotan dengan anggota-anggota yang menawan, dan satu-satunya komplotan yang memengaruhi popularitas komplotan nya taeyong, komplotan BONEK.

Bocah Nekat, kalau tidak salah itu singkatan nya.

Sebenarnya nama komplotan taeyong itu tidak sesuai dengan anggota-anggota yang ada didalamnya.

Taeyong? Nekat darimananya? Dihukum guru saja hampir ingin menangis.

Yuta? Ini lagi. Tidak ada nekat nya sama sekali, nonton video bokep jepang disekolah saja tidak berani.

Doyoung? Kelinci ini nekat? Sepertinya yang berkata seperti itu mengalami gangguan jiwa, jelas-jelas doyoung sangat taat peraturan sekolah.

Johnny? Ehm, author rasa tidak. Johnny termasuk salah satu siswa terkalem, tapi kadang-kadang sengklek juga sih gara-gara anggota komplotan nya. Paling-paling tugas johnny hanya menjaga ketiga orang diatas, tak lebih. Mutlak security nya taeyong,yuta,dan doyoung.

Sekarang kembali pada tujuan komplotan icikiwir yang sedang tebar pesona di koridor.

"Itu sudah?"

"Hey, itu sudah?"

"Apa kalian tuli? Aku bertanya!"

"Oke, kalian tuli, aku mengerti"

Jaehyun menghela nafasnya kasar, berkali-kali ditanya tentang 'itu' ketiga anggota komplotan nya tak ada yang menjawab justru mereka hanya menanggapi pertanyaan jaehyun dengan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau sebenarnya ngomong apa sih, jae" celetuk winwin

"Daritadi hanya itu itu saja" sambung kun

"Mana kami mengerti" lanjut ten

Jaehyun tertawa pelan, benar juga. Mana mungkin mereka mengerti.

"Banner nya" jelas jaehyun kemudian winwin menunjukkan banner yang terlipat rapi ditangan nya kemudian jaeyun memberikan jempolnya.

"Poster?" sekarang giliran kun yang menunjukkan poster itu

"Bunga?" ten menggoyang-goyangkan plastik kresek pada genggaman nya, tanda ia membawanya.

"Oke, pasukan beraksi"

Para murid berbisik-bisik begitu melihat komplotan icikiwir berjalan didepan mereka dengan membawa barang-barang asing.

' _hey apa itu? Mereka mau tawuran sama komplotan bonek ya?'_

' _Banner? Jangan-jangan isi banner nya ada tulisan_ _ **icikiwir ga pernah mati! Bonek kelaut ae!**_ _Begitu?'_

' _poster? Jangan-jangan itu poster kemenangan kalau mereka menang tawuran'_

' _bunga? Jangan-jangan bunga itu untuk menaburi makam para anggota bonek yang kalah tawuran?'_

' _tidak mungkin! Setahuku komplotan jaehyun dan taeyong tidak memiliki hubungan seburuk itu!'_

' _iya juga ya? Mereka bukan nya hanya saingan dalam masalah ganteng gantengan?'_

' _ah semuanya juga ganteng!'_

* * *

Taeyong mendapat sinyal dari doyoung dan yuta bahwa komplotan jaehyun sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, ke kantin.

Ketika komplotan jaehyun sampai, johnny langsung berancang-ancang melebarkan kedua tangan nya kemudian mengawasi gerak-gerik komplotan jaehyun, guna melindungi ketiga kawan nya itu.

Yuta memutar matanya, "tidak ada guna nya kau melakukan itu dibelakang kami, johnny. Komplotan jaehuyun jelas-jelas didepan mata kami, bukan dibelakang" setelah itu johnny langsung berpindah kedepan, kembali berancang-ancang.

"Hei santai kawan, bukan kah kita satu kelompok?" ujar jaehyun dengan santai

Yuta membuang nafasnya kasar, "itu urusan pelajaran, bukan urusan ganteng-gantengan"

"Tenang saja, kalau masalah ganteng-gantengan kita akan tetap bersaing, tapi kali ini biarkan kami berbicara dulu" kata kun menenangkan para komplotan bonek yang benar-benar temperamental itu, terlebih tayeong yuta dan doyoung.

"Ini, jae" winwin menyerahkan poster kepada jaehyun

Doyoung memasang wajah sinis nya.

"Sebenarnya kalian mau apa?" tanya doyoung

"ssshh, jangan berisik" celetuk ten sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk nya didepan bibir

Jaehyun membalik poster itu, taeyong menganga lebar.

Taeyong yang daritadi hanya memasang wajah datarnya kini dibuat tercengang oleh isi poster yang jaehyun pegang.

Johnny masih setia berancang-ancang.

Taeyong mendapatkan banyak foto nya, dari close up hingga seluruh tubuh menempel sempurna di poster milik jaehyun. Mulai dari taeyong yang sedang tebar pesona disekolah, sedang makan dikantin, tertidur dikelas, serta saat wajahnya memerah akibat cemburu dirumah jaehyun kemarin.

Darimana jaehyun mendapatkan nya? Dan bagaimana?

Seakan tahu apa pikiran taeyong, jaehyun menjawab "Aku mendapatkan nya dengan susah payah loh, ya walau terkadang juga dibantu teman komplotanku sih, dan tentu saja kami mengambilnya diam-diam"

Taeyong tidak mengerti, apa tujuan jaehyun melakukan hal tidak penting itu?

Oh ya, Johnny masih berancang-ancang.

"taeyongie, aku menyukaimu"

Peryataan jaehyun itu mebuat doyoung dan yuta membulatkan mata mereka kemudian membuat lingkaran disekitar taeyong, berusaha melindungi tayeong dari ancaman.

"Hentikan perkataan konyolmu itu, taeyong kami tidak akan pernah—"

"Tunggu dulu, aku belum selesai bicara" potong jaehyun , "Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukai taeyong sejak lama, tapi aku agak ragu untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu, tae. Karena aku lihat sepertinya kau tidak memiliki perasaan khusus terhadapku, jadi oleh karena it—"

"DASAR GILA, KALAU MAU TEN YA AMBIL TEN SAJA JANGAN TAEYONG KAU AMBIL JUGA" teriak yuta masih dengan setia melindungi taeyong

"Sabar dulu! Jaehyun belum selesai bicara" kata winwin

"Iya, aku lanjutkan dulu ya. Jadi sebenarnya aku dengan ten tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, kami hanya pura-pura pacaran, aku ingin melihat bagaimana reaksimu, dan ternyata cukup memuas—"

"DASAR SETAN GILA, TAEYONG MATI MATIAN MENAHAN CEMBURUNYA" kali ini doyoung yang bersuara, tak tahan.

"Jadi, aku sebenarnya sangat mencintaimu, yongie" lanjut jaehyun

Taeyong ingin berteriak senang namun ingin menonjok jaehyun juga, ternyata selama ini cinta nya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan, jaehyun juga menyukainya!

"Tapi aku rasa bagaimana caramu mencari tahu tentang perasaanku itu terlalu berlebihan, jae" lirih taeyong

"Iya aku tahu, maaf"

Taeyong mengusap air matanya, "Iya aku maafkan"

Kemudian senyum jaehyun merekah, "Jadi, taeyongie mau jadi kekasihku?"

Taeyong agak ragu, namun pada akhirnya ia mengangguk mantap.

Doyoung dan yuta pasrah, kalau taeyong bahagia maka mereka akan bahagia.

Para murid di kantin bersorak-sorai sambil menghela nafas lega, setidaknya ini bukan adegan tawuran seperti apa yang mereka pikirkan tadi.

"Oh ya, banner nya kun?"

Kun membuka banner itu lebar-lebar dan meggoyang-goyangkan banner itu dengan bangga.

"SIALAN KAU JUNG JAEHYUN SINGKIRKAN HANTU DENGAN PALU BESAR ITU DARI PANDANGANKU"

Pekik taeyong ketika mengetahui gambar pada banner itu adalah gambar hantu yang kemarin ada di film yang ia tonton dengan jaehyun.

Ten melempar-lempar bunga melati yang ada didalam kresek yang ia tenteng, sesekali mencuri kesempatan memandang yuta.

Winwin dan kun masih semangat menggoyangkan banner tak berfaedah itu.

Dan johnny masih setia berancang-ancang.

* * *

"KYAAAA"

Taeyong mengatur nafasnya lagi, kemudian ia tersenyum kecut.

Ternyata cuma mimpi.


End file.
